


Short story chapter 540

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [51]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 540, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 540

Natsu and Sting were the first ones to attack Acnologia. But what happened made the other slayers not able to follow them.

 

Natsu attacked Acnologia from the front, but the apocalyptic dragon dodged it. The smiled Natsu had in his face told the dragon that something was wrong.

 

Acnologia couldn’t react when Sting kicked him. Using the light, Sting made himself invisible for the others, but Natsu knew very well where he was.

 

Just at the moment Acnologia could recover himself, Natsu made a whistle. An unexpected fighter kicked Acnologia in his stomach, making him vomit the time lapse.

 

When Acnologia vomited, the world where they were disappeared, making them fall from the sky, from where Acnologia’s body was. During the fall, Natsu collected a little black ball and threw it to the third person that appeared during the battle.

 

The other slayers fell on the other members of Fairy Tail. Acnologia was confused of what happened. Sting, Natsu and the other person made a perfect landing. And there’s where everyone could see who was. But that’s not what surprised them the most.

 

\- The time lapse can only be manipulated by time wizards of a very high rank - said that person, closing the time lapse forever.

\- Welcome back, brother - said Natsu. The person smiled.

\- Are you okay, Mavis?

\- Don’t worry, Zeref - answered Mavis, who was at Zeref’s arms -. I’m fine.

\- Time to make the king return to his mind, Slayer princes - said Sting before flying away with a pair angel wings that appeared in his back.

 

Zeref left Mavis next to him and jumped to Natsu’s back before he flew away with a pair of demon wings he had in his back. Two blond boys with demon wings landed next to Mavis. The boys clashed their hands and an explosion between them happened. Then, they looked at their arms.

 

\- Curse destroyed - said one of them.

\- Thank you, Over, Larcade - said Mavis.

\- It was good that we found the time lapse before Acnologia ate it.

 

The three looked at the sky. Sting, and a fusion of Natsu and Zeref, were fighting Acnologia. But more like trying to defeat him, they were trying to confuse him. Probably to take his mind back, like Sting said before.


End file.
